New Years Kiss
by Jotch101
Summary: Everyone knows Hotch and JJ love each other, but are too afraid to admit it. Will a surprising new years eve kiss help the truth come out? Rated M for later chapters. Please Review!
1. The kiss

It's the day after christmas and Rossi is hosting the annual BAU christmas party. After opening all the gifts, the team is enjoying each other's company and chatting amongst themselves. Almost everyone on the team has a significant other: Emily is with Derek, Garcia is with Kevin, Reid with Maeve, and Rossi is with Straus. The only two that were alone this christmas were JJ and Hotch. JJ and Will split almost a year ago, and it was Will's turn to have Henry for christmas. As for Hotch, well, he hasn't found the right woman to be with since Haley. Everyone knows JJ and Hotch have a special relationship and are perfect for each other, they just haven't admitted it yet. That may change before the new year.

As everyone started gathering their things to go home, they heard Garcia's voice as she came running back into the room.

"I have something for you lovely people, and I expect you all to be there," Garcia announced as she started handing out gold, glittery invitations that only she would have made. They were for her New Year's Eve party, and everyone seemed to be excited about attending…except JJ. With the face JJ was giving her, Garcia knew they would be talking about this while JJ drove her home.

"Penelope, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it to your party, I may have Henry. Besides, it's not like I have someone to kiss at midnight like everyone else does." JJ explained, scared of letting her friend down.

With a mischievous grin, Garcia replied, "Actually, there is someone else who won't have a new year's kiss."

"Oh my gosh, Pen! You cannot be serious! There is no way he would ever kiss me. Plus, he's my boss!" JJ exclaimed.

"Um, JJ, have you looked in a mirror? Any man on the planet would be lucky to have a chance at kissing you. And, he's not so bad-looking himself, with that tall, muscular body, that dark hair and those blue eyes. And, I see the way you two look at each other. You two just need to admit that you're secretly in love with each other, and be happy already."

JJ started to blush. She stayed quiet because she couldn't think of anything else to say back. After all, she was in love with her handsome boss, and had been since she met him. It would be useless to try to deny it. Penelope Garcia was one of JJ's best friends and always knew when she was lying. Penelope smiled at JJ's silence, and decided to enjoy the rest of her ride home in peace and quiet.

As JJ pulled in the driveway of her friend's home, she gave her friend a playful smile and said, "So, the party starts at eight, right?"  
Garcia nodded and laughed as she got out of the car to go inside.

"Goodnight, Jayje." Garcia told her.

"Goodnight." The blond replied with a loving smile.

It was almost 10:30 on New Years Eve and everyone was at Garcia's except JJ. She told Garcia that she would be late because she wanted to spend some time with Henry before dropping him off for bed time at Will's. Finally, the doorbell rang. Morgan, impatient to tease his teammate for being late, ran to answer the door. Shocked to see the gorgeous blond wearing a gold, long-sleeved, short, and very tight dress with her hair in perfect, loose curls, Morgan stood there stunned and only managed to mutter one word.

"Wow," Morgan muttered.

JJ laughed, "Are you going to let me in or stare at me all night?"

"Right. Sorry, Jayje." Morgan replied, blushing, as he stepped to the side to let her in.

As she walked in the door, she immediately spotted Hotch. He looked just as mesmerized by the blond as Morgan did moments earlier. Feeling a little self-conscious, JJ decided to grab a drink and then make her rounds greeting all of her friends. A little frazzled, JJ thought to herself as she found her way to the kitchen. _Maybe Pen was right. Judging by the way Hotch looked at me when I walked in, maybe he really will kiss me tonight._

As the night went on, JJ found herself getting easily distracted by Hotch. He was wearing the charcoal grey dress shirt that brought out his eyes. She loved it when he wore that.

Everyone was in the living room watching the countdown. Emily cuddled up in Derek's lap on the couch, and the rest of the team either on the couches or chairs around the room chatting. JJ was leaning against the doorway, admiring her family when Hotch walked up behind her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Hotch said.

His voice sent chills up her back. JJ turned around and thanked him as she smiled, trying not to blush. They stood there, both knowing the look in each other's eyes. Hotch wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, but he wanted to do it when they were alone.

As they stood there and continued to chat about their boys, JJ and Hotch heard the rest of the team starting to count down to the new year. Hotch knew he wanted to kiss her, but he was worried about how she'd react. The team got down to 2 and he was so nervous. Deciding quickly, Hotch grabbed JJ and gave her a quick kiss. Hotch was nervous and about to apologize when JJ reached up and kissed him back, her soft lips crashing down on his. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they were getting carried away. Hotch finally pulled away.

"Happy new years, JJ" Hotch said with a smile.

"Happy new years, Hotch"


	2. The confession

It was new years day and JJ had just woken up. She looked to the right to see her alarm clock. It was almost noon. JJ immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Henry's room, forgetting that he was with Will. Once she got to his room and saw the empty, made-up bed, she remembered that her little boy was with his father, and let out a huge sigh of relief.

On her way to the kitchen to make her breakfast, she heard her phone go off. Worried it could be Will about Henry, she decided to check it first. When she picked up her phone she was surprised to see that there were texts from someone other than Will.

 _Why would Hotch be texting me?_ JJ thought, and then remembered the kiss. _Jeez, three messages! Oh, no. Im in trouble. Why did I have to kiss him back like that? All he did was give me a peck and that was just because it was New Years._ JJ thought to herself before she opened the texts.

JJ nervously opened the messages, but was shocked to find the complete opposite of what she was expecting. They were all about an hour apart from each other. In order they read:

"Good morning, JJ. Hope you're feeling okay this morning. I think Emily made the drinks a bit stronger than she told us. :D Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee and talk about last night."

"JJ, you okay?"

"Jayje, you're worrying me. Please just let me know you're alright."

As she finished reading the last message from over an hour ago, she heard a knock on the door. Wearing nothing but a t-shirt that just barely covered the underwear she had on, she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hotch, what are you doing here? Come in."

"You had me worried sick! I haven't heard from you all morning and you're usually awake already with Henry. I didn't know what to think, so I had to come check on you," Hotch replied.

"I'm so sorry! I just woke up. I was actually just reading your messages right when I heard you knock on the door. I guess Emily really did make the drinks stronger than we thought." JJ said, laughing.

Hotch was about to speak when he noticed what JJ was wearing and let a little grin escape his lips. When JJ finally noticed what he was smiling about she immediately blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I'll be right back," JJ yelled as she started running to her room to grab some pants.

As she was running her shirt came up just enough so Hotch could see her tiny blue panties. Hotch giggled at how adorable she was when she was embarrassed. He also couldn't get the grin off his face after seeing her nice, long legs that he had imagined wrapped around his waist so many times before. He wanted her so bad and was determined to make her fall in love with him. All he had to do was tell her how he felt.

Noticing the goofy grin on his face, JJ smiled as she walked back in the room. She was wearing jeans that fit her perfectly, her gray FBI t-shirt, and a black cardigan.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked.

Being brought back out of his daydream, Hotch jumped and replied with a small smile, "Yeah, everything is fine! Wanna go grab a coffee with me?"

"Sure, let me grab my wallet," JJ said as she tossed her loose curls from the night before up into a messy pony tail that only she could make look perfect.

Hotch thought to himself, _Wow, she can make anything look beautiful,_ and guided JJ down to his car.

Once they got to the coffee shop, Hotch ordered for both of them, knowing exactly what she wanted. They had stopped to grab coffee before almost every playdate for the boys. Both of the boys together took so much energy. Coffee was the only way they could keep up with them.

"So, about last night," Hotch said as they both sat down at one of the little tables. "It wasn't just a new years kiss, JJ. I have feelings for you and I have since the day you walked in my office for your interview. Jayje, you're stunningly gorgeous, smart, caring, funny, and so many other amazing things. You're the only person that I an truly be myself with. I love you, JJ, and I'm determined to make you fall in love with me."

Hotch smiled when he saw her beautiful blue eyes light up.

"Aaron, the truth is that you don't have to make me fall in love with you. I've been falling for you since the day I met you." JJ explained.

"Wait, is this a joke?" Aaron asked, stunned.

JJ laughed, "No, it's not a joke!"

"So, all this time, I've been avoiding telling you because I was afraid of how you'd react, but you actually feel the same way?" Hotch asked.

"Yup. I was always afraid to tell you the truth, too. So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, even though what you say is true, I'm going to do this the right way. If it's alright with you, I want to take you on dates and make you feel as special as you are. You deserve to feel loved. I want to make you fall in love with me all over again…the right way." Hotch explained as he grabbed her hand and smiled.

JJ smiled and nodded as her eyes started to tear up. Just when she was about to say something else, her phone rang. It was Will saying that she needs to come get Henry because he got called in on a case.

"I really hate to cut this short, but I need to go get Henry. Will got called in on a case. I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"Hey, no apologies. I'm glad we got to talk. I can drive you to go get him if you'd like. Then we could pick Jack up and spend some time all together?"

"I would love that." JJ said with a warm smile.


	3. The Play Date

After picking up both boys, Hotch and JJ decided to take them to the park to burn off some energy. They were sitting at one of the benches watching the boys when Hotch grabbed JJ's hand and interlaced his fingers in hers.

"I'm so happy that I finally told you how I feel, JJ. I know this is new, but I could get used to this view; watching our kids play together so happily while having the most beautiful woman by my side to share the view with."

"I think I could too," JJ said with a warm smile as she laid her head on Hotch's shoulder, "When do you think we should talk to the boys about this? After all, it wouldn't be much of a change for them, since we're all together every weekend for playdates anyhow."

"Well, I was thinking maybe you all would want to come over after this. We could order pizza and maybe talk to them over dinner, and then let them watch a movie. I have no doubt that they'll be excited over this. Jack loves you, JJ. They might just have to get used to seeing me sneaking kisses from you when I can." Hotch said as he chuckled, "I haven't been able to get our kiss out of my head."

JJ immediately started to blush as she lifted her head off of his shoulder and leaned in to place a slow, teasing kiss on Hotch's lips. "Maybe that'll help ease your mind." JJ said with a devious smile.

"Quite the opposite, you little tease!"

"Oh, you haven't seen teasing yet." JJ said in a sultry tone, leaning in for another kiss.

Just as their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted by Jack yelling as the two boys ran towards them.

"Dad, can we eat dinner now? Me and Henry are hungry."

"Yeah, we're staaarrving, mom!" Henry added, trying to be just like Jack. Both JJ and Hotch giggled at Henry's response.

"Alright, what do you boys say we order pizza for dinner? JJ and I have something we'd like to talk to you about tonight." Both the boys were excited about ordering food, and immediately agreed.

"Oh, and dad, if this is about you kissing JJ, we're okay with it, but don't be all mushy around me and Henry. We DO NOT want to catch your cooties. Gross!" Jack said disgusted.

"Deal! Now, come on, you goofballs. Let's head to the car. I'm hungry." JJ said as she ushered the boys towards the SUV.

As the boys ran towards the SUV, Hotch walked up next to JJ and put his arm around her waist to pull her to him and jokingly whispered in her ear, "Me, too"

"You're awful!" JJ said as she playfully smacked Hotch's arm.

Hotch let out a deep laugh and continued to walk to the car, deciding to enjoy this moment where everything seems to be falling into place for the first time since Haley's death.

Once they were all done eating, and the boys were bathed, JJ and Hotch sat nestled together on the couch, while the boys lay on a couple of sleeping bags in the floor, eating popcorn. Their trip to the park had the boys asleep halfway through the movie.

After carefully moving the boys to Jack's bed, so it would be more comfortable for them to sleep, JJ and Hotch put on a movie for themselves and cuddled back up on the couch. Neither of them were fully focused on the movie. Turned on from thinking about Hotch's comment right before leaving the park, JJ quickly grabbed the remote and stopped the movie. Hotch barely had time to give her a questioning look before her lips were crashing down on his own. JJ opened his mouth with her tongue, claiming him as her own. Wanting more control, Hotch maneuvered them so she was on her back on the couch and he was on top, nestled between her legs. He started kissing down her neck before making his way to the buttons on her shirt. He paused and looked in her eyes, seeing nothing but desire.

"JJ, I want nothing more than to fuck you senseless right now," Hotch said as his eyes pointed down to the growing bulge in his pants, "but I don't want our first time to be like this. The boys are right upstairs asleep and I don't want to hold back in fear of waking them up. I want to fully enjoy this moment with you."

JJ let out a giggle, "And I'm the tease?"

"Jayje, I'm sorry." Aaron said with a disappointed look.

"No, worries, but I am definitely sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight. There is no chance of us keeping ourselves under control if we're in the same bed." JJ said as she stared to get up from the couch. She gave him one last kiss and told him goodnight. As she was walking away she looked back with a devilish grin and said, "I'm definitely getting you back for this, by the way."

Hotch felt his cock twitch just thinking about it.

 _Man this woman will be the death of me,_ Hotch though before heading to bed himself.


	4. The First Date

JJ woke up the next morning to the sound of laughter and the smell of pancakes cooking. As she got out of bed she realized that all she had on were her underwear and her fitted FBI t-shirt. Knowing she couldn't wear that in front of the boys, but also wanting to be comfortable, she went and got a pair of Aaron's sweatpants to wear. When she finally made it to the kitchen she saw Henry and Jack laughing at silly jokes they were telling each other as they waited for breakfast to be done, and Hotch cooking at the stove. She walked over and gave each boy a kiss on the top of their heads, and then walked to Hotch and put her head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha making?" JJ asked.

Surprised, Hotch jumped a little bit and turned around and first laughed at the baggy sweatpants barely hanging onto the petite blonde's hips. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up. We're having pancakes." Hotch said with a smile and then leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Dad! Gross!" Jack yelled after seeing the two kiss.

"Yeah, Guh-ross!" Henry added after Jack.

Laughing at the boys' reactions Hotch teased, "You know, you guys are going to have to get used to this. I love JJ very much, and thats what adults do when they love each other. Now, here's your pancakes, no more talk about kissing."

When the boys finished eating, Hotch sent them upstairs to go get dressed, while he and JJ were cleaning up.

"So, what do you say about me taking you out on a date tonight? The boys can go to Jessica's. I'm sure they'd love to have another sleepover, so you better say yes." Hotch said with a smile.

JJ's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? I would love that."

Hotch leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good. We better go see what the boys have gotten themselves into."

After a long day of playing with the boys outside, it was finally time to take them to Jessica's. Hotch quickly showered and threw on his dress pants and a nice shirt, while JJ got the boys packed and ready to go. After dropping them off they headed to JJ's apartment so she could get ready herself.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? We could just stay in and finish what we started last night." JJ said as she gave him a seductive smile.

Hotch grabbed her and gave her a deep kiss. "Oh, we'll definitely be finishing that later. Now, go get in the shower and get ready before I take you up on that offer." Hotch said as he playfully smacked her ass and motioned her towards the bathroom.

About an hour later, JJ was finally ready. Aaron wondered what took her so long to get ready, but completely understood when he saw her walk out of the bedroom. Her hair was long and straight and she was wearing a short, black dress that fit her body like a glove. God, she looked beautiful. He didn't think they would even make it out of the front door.

"Wow. That dress. You look gorgeous, Jayje," Hotch said as they started out the door.

"You think this is nice? You should see what I have on under it," JJ replied with a smirk as she walked past him and headed to the car. Hotch felt his cock harden a little. He could only imagine what she had in store for him.

After a nice, relaxing dinner, the couple headed back to Hotch's place. Not wanting to seem to forward, Hotch asked if she wanted to watch a movie and have a glass of wine.

"I think I have a better idea," JJ said as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing the red satin bra and matching thong. Aaron immediately hardened. He picked her up with her long legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to his bedroom. Never breaking the kiss, he laid her down on the bed. After removing her own bra, she unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands roam his muscular body until they ended up on his belt buckle.

"Not yet," Hotch said as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He started trailing a kiss down her neck. She gasped and arched into him when he let his tongue flick across her taut nipple. He slowly started trailing down her stomach and stopped when he reached the small piece of satin that resided there. Pleased with himself, he smiled when he saw her already soaked panties. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh before removing the fabric painfully slow just to tease her.

"God, you're beautiful, Jayje," Hotch said as he stared in awe at her. He then spread her legs and started licking at her, making a mental note of every place that made her moan. She was writhing against him as he sucked at her clit and slowly thrusted his two fingers in and out of her.

"Aaron, I'm so close, please!" JJ begged him to keep going, and he did. Once last flick of his tongue over her clit and she was shaking screaming in ecstasy. He then made his way up to gently kiss her, letting her taste herself. Coming down from her high, she felt selfish and began to reach for his belt buckle once again.

"You sure?" Aaron asked, knowing her body would still be sensitive.

"Very." JJ said as she eagerly slid both his boxers and pants down his legs. "Wow, yourself," JJ said, surprised at at the length of him. Hotch slid his cock along her wet folds before slowly entering her.

"JJ," Hotch moaned as he entered her. He stayed still for a minute to make sure she adjusted to his length, not knowing how much longer he could control himself.

"Aaron, I'm okay. Fuck me, please."

That's all he needed to hear as he started thrusting hard. It wasn't long before they were both sent over the edge. After cumming, Hotch pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to JJ. JJ laid her head on his chest as he pulled her near him to hold her.

"I love you, JJ." Hotch said as he kissed her sweetly.

"I Love you, too, Aaron." JJ said with a smile before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	5. The Tease

JJ and Hotch decided to spend that Sunday apart, so they could get ready for the upcoming week of work. They knew they wouldn't get anything done if they spent anymore time alone in that house together. JJ had just gotten out of the shower and was about to put on one of Hotch's t-shirts she snuck from his drawer that weekend when her phone rang.

It was Hotch.

"Missing me already?" JJ answered with a smile.

"Was actually calling to say goodnight, but now that you mention it, my bed does feel a little empty without you in it with me," Hotch teased.

"I know the feeling," JJ said as she laid back and let her hand run across the empty half of her bed. "That feeling could be fixed in a matter of minutes, you know. But, you'd have to come here. I just got out of the shower and you called before I could get dressed." JJ teased, knowing the effect it would have on him.

"You know I have Jack here with me. You ever going to stop teasing me like that, Jareau?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see. I was thinking we could meet for coffee in the morning before work?"

"Sure thing. It's getting late. I better head to bed."

"See you in the morning. Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Morning rolled around and it was around 7:30 when JJ arrived at their usual coffee shop. Hotch noticed the minute she walked through the door. She was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt that she knew would drive him crazy and a greyish-blue button down that brought out her captivating eyes. She had it buttoned just low enough to where it would distract Hotch. She loved being able to tease him and make the normally put together man come undone. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss as he was waiting for the baristas to finish making the drinks.

"Morning. Thanks for ordering for me. I was running a little behind this morning."

"No problem. You look stunning, by the way."

"Thank you." JJ said with a smile as she came up with a devious plan to drive him wild. "I need to run to the ladies room really fast."

While she was in there she decided to put her black satin thong in her purse. "The skirt would look better without panty lines anyways"

When she came back out she and Hotch talked for a little bit until it was time for them to head to work.

"Ugh, can't we just stay home today?" JJ whined as Hotch walked her to her car.

"I wish, but we have very important jobs to do. I'll see you at work," Hotch replied before he bent down to give her one last kiss before saying goodbye. Just as Hotch reached down to kiss her, JJ slipped her underwear into his pants pocket.

Please with herself, she gave him a mischievous smile before getting into her car. Somewhat confused, Hotch decided to ignore it and ask her about it later. After all, it would look bad if both of them came in late at the same time, and also carrying matching coffee cups.

Hotch didn't find JJ's surprise until later in the afternoon while he was in Dave Rossi's office discussing a case. He reached in his pockets to feel for a pen and instead found the small piece of satin, then immediately shoved the thong back into his pocket. Thankfully, Rossi was too busy working on a case file to notice what he had actually pulled out of his pocket. Hotch could feel himself grow hard just thinking about how JJ wasn't wearing panties under that skirt. "Boy is she in trouble now." Hotch thought to himself.

"I'l leave you to work, Dave. I've got something to take care of." Hotch said as he headed towards his own office.

"JJ. My office. NOW!" Hotch said in a stern tone, making sure to scare the team enough that he was sure there would be no interruptions. JJ quickly got up and headed to his office, worried he might actually be mad.

Hotch stood at the door until JJ entered, and closed it behind her. He then headed over to close the blinds before turning around to give JJ a devious smile.

"You're in big trouble, Ms. Jareau." Hotch told her as he slowly paced towards her.

"What did I do?" JJ said playfully, pretending not to know what he walk talking about.

Hotch grabbed her and pulled her to him behind his desk and spun her around so she was facing his desk and Hotch was behind her.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Hotch explained as he bent her over his desk and let his hands run up her legs painfully slow, bringing her skirt up as he went. "You gonna stop teasing me like this?"

"Not if this is where it gets me." JJ said very seductively.

Once Hotch got the skirt up to her waist, he slowly slid his hand up between her legs before letting his fingers flick across her clit.

"Aaron," JJ gasped as she arched against him. He felt his cock twitch at the sound of her moaning his name. Not being able to wait any longer from all her teasing, Hotch unbuckled his belt, smacked JJ's ass, and thrust himself into her. JJ couldn't help but cry out at the feeling of this.

"Don't make me punish you even more for being loud. Just breath." Hotch whispered in her ear before starting to thrust harder and faster. It wasn't long before they were both spiraling over the edge. JJ gripped the edge of the desk in front of her as hard as she could and did her best to stay quiet as she came.

"oh, god, Jayje," Hotch gasped out, gripping her hips hard, as he came right after her. Hotch reluctantly pulled out so he could pull himself together. He pulled her skirt back down while JJ laid there trying to let her body recover from her orgasm.

"We better get back out there. Don't want the team to get suspicious." Hotch told her as he pulled her off his desk so he could hold her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"See you tonight for a shower? We really should clean ourselves up," JJ told him with a wink before smoothing her skirt out and started heading out the door.


End file.
